lps_burlington_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Kelly
Megan Kelly is the main character and main protagonist of the series Burlington High, and she is the arch-nemesis of Mikaela Drews. And she is the girlfriend of Jake Sanders and best friend of Stacey. Description She is a brown cocker spaniel with green eyes. She is very kind, smart and generous and sometimes immature. She has a very short tempered feeling. History Megan lived in New Jersey and she studied at a Christian school until her parents move to California. She felt uncomfortable at first but later on she started loving her new home. At school, when she first arrived, she spots a handsome jock named Jake Sanders, she falls in love with him but dosen't know that she is falling in love with Michaela's boyfriend. Michaela starts bullying her by tripping her at lunch, humilating her. She also sets Megan up by asking her for a review by giving her a script which is filled of bad things about people so they can hate her, but Stacy tells the truth to everybody. Michaela tries many ways to ruined Jake and Megan's relationship but it foils everytime. During Michaela's party, she announces that the person with the best dress will get a free cup from the chocolate fountain, Megan wins, but Michaela pushes her and herself in the pool to humiliate Megan. Michaela also pays the cheerleaders to be on her side so they can humiliate Megan. Ashlina and Emma (Two cheerleaders) talk to Jake about Megan. Megan recieves a text from Jake that Jake dosen't like her anymore, which breaks Megan's heart, and much to Michaela's joy. At a Halloween party, Michaela humiliates Megan again. ith Jake by smearing chocolate on her face, much to Megan's rage. After the incident at the party, Megan is being teased by everybody in the school. In the bathroom, Michaela and her troupe come and have an insult war. Megan decides to do revenge by putting a fake cockroach in her purse. Michaela discovers the incident. Two cheerleaders diss her scarf and after a while, they stumble a new friend named Serena.They go shopping and became popular. Michaela sends her two friends to steal the money from Serena and Stacey when they hear they are going to buy an outfit. Michaela again insults Megan in the hallway. Megan starts falling in love with Dan, and they become a couple. Michaela orders Serena to cheat in Stacey's boyfriend at prom. And she kisses Dan, with Megan watching. Megan dumps Dan. At prom, Stacey is shocked when she sees Serena kissing her boyfriend, much to Stacey's dissapointment. Michaela wins as prom queen and Jake as prom king and Michaela humiliates Megan in front of everybody. Megan gets angry at Michaela and calls her names, but Michaela slaps her and finishes her off. But Jake sees the whole scene and breaks up with Michaela. After reuniting with Megan, they dance. Michaela trips over a desert and gets humiliated. Her friends also leave her.After the incident at the prom, Michaela decides to get back at Megan for ruinding her prom night. Michaela decides to get back at Megan by pertending to be friends with her. But at Jake's party, she sees Michaela and Jake kissing. Megan feels miserable. Michaela decides to hang out with the PMP but rejects her. She tells one of her friends a secret which made them leave. She has Connie and Serena. Michaela humiliates Megan by posting "Megan has Fleas!!" posters. Michaela also plans to ruin Megan at her End-of-the-year party. She makes Jake her puppet or else she will post posters of Jake dressed as a girl. She plans to spill super glue, ketchup and mustard, moldy dog food, eighty-year-old shampoo, blueberry preserves, expired milk, peanut butter (Megan is highly allergic) and hair-removal cream. Her master plan was to call Megan on stage and drop it on her. But her plans were foiled when Jake saves her. She had a plan B which Jake would'nt save her this time and its a lot worse then her plan. Michaela has a dream which Megan and her friends humiliate Michaela. At school, Michaela humiliates Megan by pushing her around and making her cry. Jake asks Megan out for dinner. Michaela discusses her plan to the whole PMP at her house. Her plan is: Step 1: Leave a note saying that Jake will visit her at school. Step 2: Pass her out by putting chlorofoarm, bring her to the projector room and tie her up. Step 3: Squirt ketchup and mustard on Megan with Nerf guns. Step 4: Dump itching powder, hair-removal cream, eighty-year-old shampoo, and moldy dog food. Step 5: Squirt her with peanut butter. Step 6: Wrap her up in a rug and dump her somewhere. That night, Megan has a nightmare which was Michaela's plan. She discovers the note and goes to school. Jake discovers Megan while driving past school and calls Stacey. Megan ends up being passed out. She wakes up in the projector room, tied up. Michaela and her friends squirt her with Ketchup and Mustard. Michaela and her friends need to go to the bathroom to get the supplies, but luckily, Jake and Stacey show up. But Michaela comes back and orders her friends to hold Jake and Stacey. Megan scratches her head and Michaela, in rage, punches her in the nose. Michaela gets a shard of glass and scratches her in the head. Serena, feeling bad for Megan, calls the police. Megan and Michaela were about to fight when Michaela throws her in the window, crashing Megan. Jake finally breaks out and starts getting angry at Michaela, Michaela hits her leg so hard that it was broken. Jake is finally done with her, before leaving, he punches Michaela, giving her black eye. The police arrest Michaela for 2 days. Her family visits her and they scold her, but Michaela tells them that she was possesed probably and apologizes. At the hospital, Megan is staying there with her family, friend and boyfriend. She was finally recovered but her leg is still broken. So she has to walk on sticks. She gave a speech during graduation. After graduation, Jake and Megan are in the beach. They kiss and leave, ending the series. In a cut scene, Michaela apologizes to Megan but this time, she is really saying sorry. They hug each other. Relationships Family Friends * Stacey * Serena (one-sided) Romantic * Jake Sanders * Dan (formerly) Enemies * Michaela Drews * Serena Quotes "Sure, it's the same old 'It's not what it looks like'. Well, I'm not buying it. We're so THROUGH!" -Megan breaking up with Dan in episode 20 ~ "Hey, Laura, loving the bow!" -Megan in episode 21 Trivia * Megan is LPS cocker spaniel #252. c